


Glory of Love

by TimelessDreamer2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gift Work, M/M, Proudly Sailing My Ship, Slashy, rinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessDreamer2/pseuds/TimelessDreamer2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>We'll live forever... Knowing together that we...</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glory of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheyennesunrise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheyennesunrise/gifts).



> Another Rinch vid, this one a gift to my friend. 
> 
> After finally settling down to work on it, ad numerous distractions.. I'm surprised it only took two days.

Hope you like it Cheyenne! I appreciate you help on it and I'm looking forward to writing more stories with you!! :)


End file.
